disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Princess and the Frog
The Princess and the Frog (conocida como Tiana y el Sapo en España y La Princesa y el Sapo en Latinoamérica) es una película animada de Walt Disney Animation Studios basada libremente en el libro La princesa rana de E.D. Baker.Página oficial de los libros de E.D. Baker http://www.edbakerbooks.com/ Fue estrenada el 11 de diciembre de 2009, siendo el 49° clásico de Disney, y la primera película de animación tradicional (dibujo a mano sobre celdas) desde Home on the Range en el año 2004. La película, que comenzó su producción con el título The Frog Princess, será un cuento de hadas situado en Estados Unidos al estilo musical de Broadway con ambientación en el barrio francés French Quarter de Nueva Orleans. En la historia, un príncipe de nombre Naveen, del país europeo de Maldonia, es transformado en una rana por el malvado mago vudú: el Dr. Facilier. El príncipe rana le pide a una joven, de nombre Tiana, que lo bese para romper el hechizo. Sin embargo, el beso no rompe el hechizo y además convierte a Tiana en una rana. Producción Disney había anunciado que Home on the Range sería su última película animada tradicional (2D) dentro de su canon. Sin embargo, después de la adquisición de Pixar a inicios del 2006, se reportó que Ed Catmull y John Lasseter, los nuevos líderes del departamento de animación, estaban interesados en volver a hacer animación tradicional en 2D. Ron Clements y John Musker, directores de las películas The Little Mermaid y Aladdin, la escribirían y dirigirían. En la Comic-Con de ese año, el animador de Disney Eric Goldberg confirmó que el compositor, ganador del Oscar, Alan Menken estaría a cargo de la música. La película promete el regreso de los musicales tipo Broadway al estilo de los clásicos de Disney y de su resurgimiento a finales de los años 80 e inicios de los 90. Rhett Wickham reportó que John Lasseter pidió personalmente a Ron Clements y John Musker que escribieran y dirigieran la película, y que podrían escoger el tipo de animación a usar (tradicional 2D o en computadora 3D o CGI). Debido a que el antiguo sistema de producción de Disney, CAPS, es ya obsoleto, se tendría que desarrollar software nuevo y actualizado. El 13 de noviembre de 2006 se reveló que Randy Newman, responsable de la música de las películas de Pixar, estaría a cargo de la música de la película, en lugar de Alan Menken. El nuevo letrista sería Glenn Slater. Este cambio se debió a que John Lasseter no quiso que Disney fuese repetitivo, ya que Menken se encontraba trabajando en otro cuento de hadas de Disney: Encantada. El 1 de diciembre de 2006 se anunció el reparto de la película. La premisa de la película es la de un cuento de hadas, ambientado en Nueva Orleans durante la era del Jazz durante la década de los años 20 del siglo XX. En esa ocasión se presentaron los personajes de la película, incluyendo a la protagonista de nombre Maddy. En febrero de 2007, se anunció que Jennifer Hudson y Anika Noni Rose eran candidatas para obtener el papel protagónico en la película. También se supo que Alicia Keys contactó directamente al jefe de los estudios Disney, Dick Cook, pidiéndole el mismo papel. Durante la junta de accionistas anual de Disney, en marzo de 2007, Randy Newman y el Dirty Dozen Brass Band tocaron una canción de la película, titulada "Down in New Orleans" (Abajo en Nueva Orleans), mientras se mostraban diapositivas de las imágenes de pre-producción. El 19 de abril de 2007 se confirmó que Anika Noni Rose prestaría su voz al personaje de la Princesa Tiana. El 4 de agosto de 2008, se inauguró el sitio oficial en Internet, que incluye el primer trailer de la película. El 8 de agosto de 2008 Rhett Wickham anunció los nombres de los diez supervisores de la animación de los diez personajes principales. Aunque ya se ha experimentado con animación sin papel con el cortometraje de Goofy titulado How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (Cómo conectar tu teatro en casa), los artistas de The Princess and the Frog usarán lápiz sobre papel, que después sería digitalizado (escaneado) en la computadora. Aunque el estudio ha desarrollado un nuevo proceso de animación a mano, como el uso de coloreado digital sin CAPS, el proceso de animación sigue siendo el mismo. El 9 de mayo del 2009, el tráiler oficial de la película fue exhibido en el canal de televisión Disney Channel. Controversia Hubo controversia cuando se reveló el nombre de la heroína de la película, quien es de herencia afro-americana, sería Maddy; normalmente una forma corta del nombre francés Madeleine. Algunas personas percibieron que el nombre del personaje era un estereotipo de una esclava ya que el personaje era una sirvienta de clase baja al servicio de un adinerado hombre de raza blanca. Se presentaron quejas de personas que consideraban esta situación racista. El 20 de abril de 2007 la cadena de televisión E! reportó que el título de la película podría cambiar de The Frog Princess (La princesa rana) a The Princess and the Frog (La Princesa y la Rana), y que el personaje principal, Maddy, también sufriría un cambio de nombre. El 4 de mayo de 2007, el periódico USA Today publicó un artículo en el cuál hacían referencia a la película con su nuevo título, y se referían al personaje principal con el nombre de "Tiana" en lugar de Maddy. El 8 de mayo de 2007, la cadena de televisión BET y algunos sitios en Internet reportaron que Heidi Trotta, vocera de Disney, confirmó los nuevos nombres. Anunció que la Princesa Tiana sería una heroína en la tradición de las princesas de Disney y que los otros aspectos y personajes de la historia serían tratados con gran respeto y sensibilidad.Movie & TV News @ IMDb.com - Studio Briefing - 11 May 2007 El mayo de 2009, Disney España anuncia el título oifcial preventivo de la película Tiana y el sapo causando un gran rechazo en el público español haciendo que se inicie una recogida de firmas para que el título se mantenga fiel al título original. Premios y reconocimientos * Nominada al Óscar por Mejor Película de Animación. * Dos nominaciones al Óscar por Mejor Canción: Almost There (Ya llegaré ó Llegaré) y Down In New Orleans (Bienvenidos a Nueva Orleans ó Ven a Nueva Orleans) Curiosidades *Basada libremente en el cuento The Frog Princess (La Princesa Rana) del escritor E. D. Baker. *Debido a esta película muchos animadores que, o bien habían sido despedidos o habían abandonado el estudio después del cierre del estudio de animación tradicional, fueron re-contratados para el proyecto, por lo que marca el regreso de la animacion tradicional en los Clásicos Disney. *El malvado brujo Doctor Facilier está vagamente inspirado en el Barón Samedi, el cúal tiene un ejército de espirítus bajo sus órdenes y cuyo mito se originó en EE.UU. *El tranvía en el que Tiana sube para ir al trabajo tiene el característico número A113 en el frente. *''The Princess and the Frog'' es considerada la primera película de animación de The Disney Revival, y, al igual que La Sirenita fue la primera película de animación en el Disney Renaissance, en el año 1989, ambas películas están dirigidas por John Musker y Ron Clements. *La voz de Tiana en podría haber sido Beyoncé, pero ella se negó a presentar audición creyendo que le darían el papel de todos modos. *Se realizaron muchos cambios en los personajes a último momento, entre ellos el nombre y profesión de los protagonistas principales y del villano; Tiana de llamaba Maddie y trabajaba como doncella, Dr. Faciller se llamaba Dr. Duvalier y era practicante de vudú y quiromancia además de brujo budista, y el príncipe Naveen se llamaba Henry. *Se tomaron más de 50.000 fotografías durante las investigaciones que el equipo de animación realizó en Nueva Orleans para estudiar la arquitectura y los pantanos. Cameos *En la presentación de la película hay una mujer limpiando desde un balcón la Alfombra Mágica de Aladdín. *Durante la cancion "Dig A Little Deeper", Mama Odie lanza la lámpara mágica del Genio de Aladdín. *En el desfile de Mardigras hay una carroza del Rey Tritón de La Sirenita. *Los protagonistas principales, Tiana y Naveen, aparecen muy discretamente en la coronación de Elsa de Frozen, durante la canción "para siempre y como nunca" en el momento en que Elsa sale al balcón. *El cocodrilo Louis imita a la bruja Nim de la pelicula "La espana en la piedra" como un homenaje. *La Estrella Azul (Evangeline) es una referencia a la Estrella Azul de Pinocho. Galería The Princess and the Frog.png 24184.jpg princess_and_the_frog.jpg la_princesa_y_el_sapo_-_payoff.jpg The-Princess-and-the-Frog-Korean-Movie-Poster.jpg img061.jpg 600full-the-princess-2he-frog-poster.jpg 600full-the-princess-and-the-frog-poster.jpg princess_and_the_frog_ver5_xlg.jpg princess_and_the_frog_ver6_xlg.jpg princess_and_the_frog_ver7_xlg.jpg princess_and_the_frog_ver8_xlg.jpg princess_and_the_frog_ver9_xlg.jpg princess_and_the_frog_ver10_xlg.jpg The-Princess-And-The-Frog-poster.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Enlaces externos * Página oficial de la película * [http://disneyanimation.com Página oficial de Walt Disney Animation Studios] * * * Bleu Magazine, entrevista con Anika Noni Rose * Disney's funcionario "La Princesa y el Sapo" minisite Referencias ar:الأميرة والضفدع en:The Princess and the Frog fi:Prinsessa ja sammakko fr:La Princesse et la Grenouille hr:Princeza i žabac it:La principessa e il ranocchio nl:De prinses en de kikker pl:Księżniczka i żaba pt-br:A Princesa e o Sapo ru:Принцесса и лягушка sv:Prinsessan och Grodan zh:公主與青蛙 Categoría:Películas Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:The Princess and the Frog Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Disney Revival